


Namesake Omens

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat Sherlock, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Pining John, Post-Reichenbach, Reunions, Substitution, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There can only be one real 'Sherlock'. Any other is a place-holder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake Omens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyLittleCornerOfSherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/gifts).



> An [Ask box ficlet](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/103948408958/the-day-after-the-fall-john-found-a-cat-near) I made for mylittlecornerofsherlock on bus # 1 from work to home. Cleaned it up a little and posted it here.

The day after The Fall, John found a cat near death on 221B's stoop.

Even though he was sure it was going to die, nursing it- _her_ \- back to health gave him something else to concentrate on besides… He named her 'Sherlock' anyway. She ended up outliving, at least with him, her namesake.

He knew people kept giving him strange, worried looks when he told them he had to “Go home and feed Sherlock”, but her constant affection helped keep at bay the loneliness and nostalgia that the words themselves never failed to evoke. Her presence helped bring back a little of the warmth that had left 221B when the true 'Home' of it had died.

Three years after the loss of the love of his life and the appearance of His replacement, John walked into 221B with an exhausted “Good evening, Sherlock.”

The customary “Meow~” came from below scratching fingers with an accompanying “Good evening, John.”

Both Sherlocks found themselves on the stoop in a blink. Sherlock looked down at Sherlock and Sherlock looked up at Sherlock. The cat meowed at the human as if to say “This is your fault.” The human didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn't.

A moment later, the door opened again and one strong, tanned hand curled under the cat’s belly, lifting it against a chest caved from hunching, and the other curled around the back of the human’s neck. Sherlock-the-man found himself being hauled in for an unexpected and rough, angry kiss.

"You bastard," was growled against his lips. But as John’s face was wet, Sherlock didn’t point out the contradiction. Instead, he simply, wisely, kissed John back. Sherlock-the-cat’s yowls of annoyance from being squashed between them went largely ignored in favour of a snog five years too long in coming.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original Ask box post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/103948408958/the-day-after-the-fall-john-found-a-cat-near) or [my original tumblr post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/103963561678/namesake-omens)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
